2012-08-06 Steak and Stakes
Richard Grayson called ahead and basically told Oracle that he wanted to go out so she should be ready to get something to eat. No costumes, no complaining...after all, she probably knows everything that's been going on with the Titans, at least. Arriving at the Clocktower, he goes to hit the buzzer so that he can store his bike inside. While it feels good to be back in Gotham, he's not going to leave it out, even locked up. Babs buzzes Dick in, and she's downstairs already by the time he has his bike stowed. She's in jeans and a blouse with her hair down for a change. She looks tired. She had a long night last night with the Birds on a mission. She gives him a small smile though. "Man-Wonder," she greets. Richard Grayson pauses upon seeing how tired Barbara looks, "Would you rather order something in? Long night?" He then grins, "Am I going to need to force you to take a nap on the sofa upstairs?" "I'm fine, I just need a good meal that doesn't come out of my microwave or require milk be poured on it," Babs says with a small chuckle. "I may have overslept a little today. I had to rush to get ready." Richard Grayson's grin widens a little, "I hear you. I need conversation with someone who isn't a teenager and I need at least a few hours when I don't have to be 'on'." He gestures for her to make her way out, "Want a steakhouse then? Or lighter? There's a Vietnamese place too that looked good, but I figured you might need more sustenance." "Steaaaak. Steak gooooood," Babs cavemans at Dick. She rolls out of her building and presses a few spots on her tablet to lock it down tighter than Fort Knox. "And I understand. You're not used to dealing with young people. You were never really one yourself, Dick," she points out. "Steak it is then...there's one a few blocks away, but you probably know that." Dick keeps pace with her, his hands going in the pockets of his pants as he casually walks alongside of her, "I guess I wasn't...but how are you doing? We didn't get much of a chance to talk since the debacle," of the training. "And really, I'd love the grown-up company." "It's a learning curve, Dick. You have to remember these kids didn't grow up trained by Batman. They're actually kids. They're gonna behave like kids. They're not going to want to do repetitive drills, and they aren't going to take orders easily until they trust you," Babs murmurs. "Also, they're gonna fight. It's hormones. They can't help it." She grins. She and he used to tussle quite a bit in their teens. "As for me, broke up one of Falcone's side businesses last night with the Birds. Felt good. Also put Killer Croc back in Arkham. We didn't know he was there, I think there may have been some required underwear changes after the mission, but all is well that ends well, right?" It was different when there was just the two, and Batman or Alfred always broke things up if needed. "I miss all the fun here," is given with a mostly-mock sigh. "I bet you didn't have any mutiny among your Birds..." "Hah!" Babs barks back at him. "Other than Huntress trying to kill someone and simple luck preventing us having a body on our hands made by the good guys?" she smirks at him. "I'd take a fist fight between them any day over that." Richard Grayson winces at that, "Did you have to suspend her? Good thing you prevented it. If Batman got word of that..." he lets that thought go unfinished. Surely she knows what could happen. "A fist fight...A fist fight might have been preferrable, but the tempers were too high. It could have been deadly." "Maybe you can start the kids with boxing? It teaches respect for your opponent. It might be a good way to get them to burn off some of that anger and energy, and realize they're all valuable members of the team?" Babs suggests. She continues rolling down the sidewalk. "Huntress is going to be a handful. But she'll learn. Batwoman was exceptional last night. Canary was strong, and Spoiler really impressed me." "Which kid?" Dick grimaces briefly, "Damian? Technically, he's not even on the team. If he can't learn respect for his teammates, he won't be on it. Wildebeest? Something tells me he won't do anything that isn't 'fun'. I should have him box with Supergirl or Wonder Girl. He strikes me as being cocky." He continues to walk along with her, "Sounds like you had a good night despite that little glitch." "Damian was defending you, Dick," Babs points out. "Wildebeest was insulting your credibility, which you can expect from a child who has been aged by unnatural means. Wilde's a little boy in a big, powerful form. He needs to be entertained like any kid in school in order to focus him on learning. As for Damian, he looks up to you, immensely. I think you probably hurt him more by punishing him for backing you, than any damage Wildebeest could have done to him." Richard Grayson sighs, reaching up with a hand to rub behind his neck, "I know. I need to talk to him too. But I can't be babysitting Wildebeest. I just can't." He glances over at Barbara, "When I signed on to this, I didn't sign up for that. I didn't sign up for it to entirely consume my life. Even being Robin didn't do that." "Maybe you should think about appointing a co-leader or an XO who can help with this stuff? Someone who can take a problem child aside to work with them if they are disrupting training or such?" Babs suggests. "It would also free up some of your time for Gotham." She stops in front of the restaurant, waiting for him to open the door. Not that she can't do it herself, but she expects him to be a gentleman. Richard Grayson goes right for the door without even really thinking about it, pulling it open, "An XO? Among teenagers? I don't know. Maybe. I've thought about it, but they're all so young!" He waits for her to go inside before he goes up to the host's podium, "Reservations for Grayson." Seems he made reservations at both places just in case. "Responsibility is what helps kids become adults, Dick," Babs points out. "Judging from what I've seen? I'd tap Aqualad for the position. He isn't overly emotional, he thinks well in unexpected situations, and he seems clever when it comes to using his abilities." Once inside, she shuts up until they get their table and are alone again. She's ordered a glass of red wine to drink. Richard Grayson orders a soda and an appetizer before he continues the conversation. "He did seem level-headed, yes. Same with Magick. If he listens to them though over me, it's still not a terribly useful team." He takes a sip of the soda before offering, "Enough of my problems. Did you have fun last night at least?" "And is Dick Grayson always right?" Babs asks with a quirk of her brow. "Don't dismiss the concerns or opinions of the team because they're young, Dick. Some of them are old souls. Some older than others. Some have seen more hardship than you or I, or even Bruce. A good leader doesn't expect to be followed unconditionally. He expects to be followed when he's leading people the way they need to be led. Either way, suck it up buttercup." She winks. "I am not sure fun is the word for it. Human trafficking. Kidnapped women from Kazakhstan being used for a prostitution business. I really wanted to be out there punching them myself." "It's a learning experience for me too. I guess they don't know that. Maybe they're not supposed to know that. I know I'm not right all the time." He smirks across the table at Barbara, "Only most of the time. And I don't expect them to follow blindly. I know I need to prove myself too." "You're a smart guy, Dick. You'll figure it out. Batman tactics aren't going to work on these kids. They're already partially trained by sane people," Babs chuckles. She's also set her phone in the center of the table. He can see it has a little blinky light. It's to jam any eavesdropping equipment that might be around here. "Yeah, I'm figuring that out." He watches as she sets her phone/jammer on the table, "Careful you don't get any steak sauce on that," is offered in jest. "Sanity would be not having to do this in the first place. Sanity would be letting these teens have fun, date, be teenagers and not be on call to save the world or something." "I agree completely. But they made this choice. And I'd much rather they have each other to watch their backs, and you to watch the rest of them, if they're going to play hero," Babs admits. She peruses the menu. "Oh lets see how bad I can dent your wallet tonight, Grayson. I'm thinking the Ribeye." Richard Grayson smirks, "Not the filet? Have you eaten at all today?" He opens the menu as well and quickly scans it. "Dent all you want. My treat." As it should be. "That's what I'd ideally like, yeah. Do you think they'd be more likely to do that if they had their slumber party?" "Ribeye has more flavor," the uber brain explains as she sips her wine. "Maybe with the lobster tail. And no, I just woke up remember?" She ponders his question. "I think so, yeah. I think they need to get to know each other first a little bit. At their age, a pillow fight is more likely to build trust than an army obstacle course." "I was afraid you were going to say that," Dick frowns at the menu. "Right, you just woke up." He sighs then and looks up over the menu, "I just don't get how that creates trust. Maybe that's because I'm not entirely 'sane'." And just to prove it, he sticks his tongue out at her right there. Richard Grayson smirks and adds, "I could always take then to Aerial Arts..." "That's it, Dick! Take them to Haley's. It's coming to town soon. Maybe you can get them to vacate overnight one night and put the kids on the wire and on the trapeze? Have them do catches with each other and such?" Babs looks excited. It's not a bad idea and way more exciting from a teen perspective. "Take them to see the show first. Then make the training part a surprise?" Richard Grayson will order whatever steak is on special tonight. "I'm sure I could get use of the tent, but that would be giving up my identity." After all, he can't really ask that as Nightwing but he also can't take the kids as Dick Grayson. "I mean, I could certainly get them tickets and they can choose to go on their own...and then show up later for the training." Or change into costume..."But it might be more fun, sure. Although...if Wilde comes back...I don't know about getting him on the wires." "If he stays in his smaller form, he should be fine," Babs encourages. "And I'm sure for a massive donation, Haley would let you rent the tent and equipment for the night and gladly send everyone else into town for a night off and not ask any questions about what sort of drunken brouhaha Grayson rented it for." She winks. It's an idea. And it'll be a pleasant meal before Babs has to go be Oracle and real life interferes again. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs